Pranking
by SoraxRiku13
Summary: Eren decides to play a prank on Erwin with Levi. It escalates from there. Ereri, yaoi, smut. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ.
1. Part One

**_Well me and Midnight from IcyandMidnight did a little Ereri RP... needless to say, it escalated to smut VERY QUICKLY. This is in honor of our RP xD I had to edit it a bit lol but overall its still there. Have fun~ (This is gonna be in two parts... heh) Btw, I'm Levi, she's Eren.  
_**

**_It has a lot of dialogue so I apologize for it. I'll try to lessen it but I give you no guarantees._**

**_DISCLAIMER: SnK belongs to Isayama._**

* * *

"Hi, Corporal!" Eren had been running everywhere to find Levi and once he did, he greeted the older man rather casually.

"Tch, what do you want brat?" Levi replied a bit annoyed. He was finally going to his room for some rest until being loudly interrupted by the brunet. He simply stared coldly at the younger soldier.

"Oh...um...well I was just wondering if we could hang out...?" Eren's obvious nervousness around his superior was now evident again, Earning an evident smirk from the raven.

"Hrm..." he crossed arms and thought for a bit. It really was a while since they've spent time together and he had to be honest to himself, he missed the brat. "I suppose it'll be ok."

Eren beamed and started to look like a hopeful puppy "Really?!" You could almost see the wagging tail behind him. "Okay! So, what do you wanna do?"

Levi looked at him and shrugged. _Tch, d__id he not think of something before coming to me?_ "How about you decide on something." He leaned against the wall and waiting for an idea.

"...uhhhh how about... OH!" His eyes shone as he blurted out his idea. "Can we play a prank on Erwin~?"

Levi smirked slightly. _Well that's one way to relieve my stress._ "That... Is a very bad idea." He paused a bit before continuing, "but lets do it."

"Yesss!" Eren celebrated slightly. "Okay, so he's in his office, right?"

Levi stared at him in disbelief. "That bastard practically lives there, idiot." He glared at the young soldier who was now feeling slight uncomfortableness.

The only thing to do was to raise his hands in defense and respond to the other's statement. "Okay, okay, so what should we do?" He kept looking at Levi, earning another glare because of his question. _Shit, think quickly! He looks like he's gonna kill me! Oh! _"We could make weird noises and make him confused?"

Levi raised his brow at the suggestion. _This is getting interesting now._ "What kind of 'weird noises' are you referring to, _Jaeger_?"

He didn't expect a shrug as a response from Eren. "I donno. Something that'll freak him out, I guess?" The eye contact wasn't broken in what seemed an eternity. Eren felt a little nervous every time he was the man's intense stare but he's learned to decipher such stares. Right now, Levi was analyzing him.

"... Alright" Finally, Levi pushed himself off the wall and started walking. A slight smirk was apparent on his face though, making it obvious enough for Eren to notice it.

He stared for a little trying to figure out why Levi smirked. An idea as to why came to mind but he quickly discarded it. _Well I could ask..._ "Wait... are you...?"

"What brat? Do you want to prank Erwin or no?" Levi looked back at Eren, maintaining his bored expression. He knew that Eren seen his smirk and was trying to know the reason behind it. He knew what Eren was thinking. _Don't let him win this little game of ours._

Eren blushed very slightly, almost unnoticeable. "N-never mind. Lets go."

"Tch, come on" Levi turned around again and started walking away.

"H-hey! Wait!" Eren nearly had to run to catch up to the smaller man. _How the hell can he walk so fast?_ "Hey!"

"So what exactly are you going to do?" Levi didn't bother stopping or even making eye contact as he asked the question.

Eren smiled when he asked. "You'll see when we get there."

Levi sensed the smile radiating from his subordinate. It was enough to make him turn and look at him suspiciously. "Ok..." Eren took off this time, leaving him behind. _Tsk, damn brat... _Levi followed him until they finally arrived to Erwin's office.

Once inside, Eren looked around to make sure he wasn't there. "Okay, he isn't here yet so where do we hide?"

Levi looked around as well. After analyzing the room, he crossed his arms and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I... don't know... He doesn't have many hiding spots here..."

He thought for a moment. "How about...that wardrobe there!" He pointed towards the mentioned object but then his face turned to slight confusion. "Why does he have a wardrobe HERE...?"

"Don't ask questions you don't want an answer to, idiot." Levi was already on his way to the wardrobe, leaving Eren standing at the door.

"Okay then" He knew better than to question further. He caught up with Levi and opened the wardrobe, getting inside and waiting for the raven to do the same.

Which he did. Once he got comfortable, he closed the doors to the wardrobe and waiting patiently for the commander to make his entrance. "Ok, so now what?"

They both heard the door open and close. Eren leaned close to whisper, "He's here! Follow my lead, okay?" Levi groaned inwardly as a response. Eren simply smirked before pulling the smaller man into a kiss. He tensed at the sudden bravery. He felt Eren attempt to deepen the kiss and lick his lower lip for access. Levi opened his mouth slightly to allow him that access. Eren smirked into the kiss and shoved his tongue inside while he gripped the other's hair. Levi let out a soft moan and began to tug and cling on Eren's clothes. Eren broke the kiss to catch their breath. "Ha...ha...h-he left..."

"ha..." Levi was left in a panting mess just with a kiss. "W-what was that for... you brat?"

"You didn't see?" He laughed slightly at the sight before him. "When you moaned, Erwin looked up and around which is why he left~" He opened the wardrobe doors again and walked out. "So, do you wanna mess with his documents or..." He looked at Levi again but this time his face had a different kind of look, "continue?"

Levi stared at him. He saw the lust appearing in the other's eyes and now, he couldn't hold back anymore. "God-fucking-damn it, Eren..." He walked up to him and pulled him down, colliding their mouths in a rough kiss. Eren widened his eyes, surprised the corporal would choose this, but he easily gave in and bit the raven's lip. Levi let out yet another moan into the kiss and Eren groaned in response, sliding a hand under his superior's shirt. Levi's hands move toward's the brunet's head and tugged at his hair. Eren broke the kiss and moved down, closer to the other's chest. "I think I remember you being quite sensitive here, Corporal~" He pulled his shirt up and began to play with his nipples.

"F-fuck Eren..." He let out a low growl mixed with a moan.

Eren bit his nipples a few times. He looked up and pecked the other's lips, staring into his eyes lustfully. "What is your command, Corporal~?"

"Ngh-" He looked back with an animal-like stare. "Do something before I bend you over the goddamn desk and fuck you senseless."

Eren bit his lip in a very seductive manner and pouted. "But Leviiii, I always top. Can't you do something this time~?"He ran his hands down the other's chest and started teasing him again.

"Ngh..." Levi grabbed Eren's hands and pulled him close, whispering in his ear. "You are going to regret it in the morning, Jaeger..." He began nipping at the younger male's jawline and neck, earning a gasp of pain mixed with pleasure from him. "Wow Jaeger," he spoke in a low, husky voice, "this isn't even the best part~" He smirked and lifted the other's shirt, exposing his chest and began teasing his nipples.

Eren moaned loudly and gripped the raven's hair tightly. "L-Levi...please..."

Levi growled in reply. "I'm going to do this at my pace and you will be obedient." He removed the brunet's shirt completely then continued to bite and suck on his nipples, using one hand to unbutton his pants. Eren covered his mouth to stifle the moans and pants coming out of his mouth. The older male succeeded in unbuttoning his pants and pulled them down, purposely stroking the other's member. "Don't you dare hold back your voice."

Eren removed his hands from his mouth, letting his moans and pants get louder "Ah...Levi...f-faster...please...!" He closed his eyes, allowing a few tears to run down.

Levi smirked as he pulled down on the other's underwear agonizingly slow. "You're so eager for me to fuck you~ I didn't know you were such a slut Eren~" He left pecks on Eren's stomach.

The brunet bit his lip and opened one eye to look at Levi with desire. "I-I...hah... I'm y-your slut... Please, treat me like-ngh-the little whore I a-am Levi..."

Levi looked back at him, his arousal growing when he heard Eren say such things. "Yes, you are and you will get your punishment for being such a little whore. He finally freed both of them, Eren first then Levi, from any remaining clothing and stroked the other's member.

Eren panted in rhythm with the strokes, wanting more from the corporal. "C-corporal, please! Stop...teasing..."

Levi continued stroking, alternating his pace. "Tell me how badly you want it. Beg me for it Eren~"

Eren gave up on any pride that was left and simply began to beg. "P-PLEASE, LEVI! I-I need you...so bad!"

"Tch, you can do better than that." The raven slipped a finger into the brunet's hole.

The younger male widened his eye and screamed. "P-PLEASE, FUCK ME LEVI! I NEED YOUR DICK INSIDE ME!" He moaned and whimpered now.

Levi slipped in a second finger and began to scissor his hole. "Oh yes, keep begging me~"

Eren let out a squeak at the corporal's actions and moaned more. "P-please Levi... J-just put it in already, I need you to fuck me..."

The raven removed his fingers and teased the younger male's entrance with his tip. "I'll finally give you what you want Eren~" And with that, he slammed into the other.

Eren screamed again from the sudden intrusion. "A-AHHHH! L-LEVI!" The corporal started thrusting into him hard and maintained that pace. Eren cried out and moaned. "Ngh...n-not...enough...p-please...go faster!" Levi smirked again and moved faster, lifting one of his legs to thrust in deeper. Eren was now panting hard. "H-ha, ha... Ngh...g-go...harder too...please..."

"Fuck Eren..."

Levi groaned and thrust harder and faster, leaning forward to kiss, bite, and suck at his neck. Eren cried out with the mixture of pleasure he was feeling from all the attention he was receiving. His cries were louder when Levi hit his prostrate. "N-NAH! TH-THERE! PLEASE, HIT THERE AGAIN!" He pressed the other's head down and tilted his own to allow more bites from the corporal. This invitation was not declined and Levi bit down hard while slamming against Eren, hitting the bundle of nerves with each thrust.

Eren was turned into a moaning mess. He was nearly at his limit now. "A-ah...so... good...I'm gonna..." Levi knew what Eren was trying to say, so he began to stroke the other's dick, synchronizing with the slamming thrusts against him. Eren was now over his limit. He shut his eyes and moaned while he cumming.

"Shit Eren..." Eren tightening around Levi made him climax inside. Both panted as they tried to get over their high. Levi looked at Eren and saw him closing his eyes. "E-Eren..."

He looked up at Levi, trying not to pass out completely. "W-what?"

Levi smirked and turned Eren around, bending him over the desk. "I did say you were going to regret it."

Eren's eyes widened and he began stuttering. "W-wait, please!"

"Tsk, what?" Levi had his bored expression on again as he looked at the brunet.

"I-I can't hold on..." Eren whimpered.

"Can't hold on? Explain yourself Jaeger." He leaned forward, expecting an answer.

"If you do it again..I-I'll pass out!" Eren shut his eyes with slight embarrassment.

"And we can't have humanity's last hope passing out because of THIS, now can we?" Levi mocked him slightly.

Eren blushed, even more embarrassed now than before. "U-uh, well, um..." He was at a loss of word.

Levi began thrusting slowly and kissing down the younger male's back. "Well Eren~?" They both knew that Eren just could not resist against the corporal.

"Ngh...Levi...don't go...so slow!"

Eren mewled and Levi slammed against him vigorously. "You like that don't you, you little whore?" His voice was low again and he nipped at the other's shoulder and neck.

"AH-AHN! YES! I LOVE IT, LEVI~!" Eren was reduced to nothing but a moaning, panting, and groaning mess. Levi placed a hand on the other's waist and used the other one to pull back on his hair, continuously slamming into you. Eren screamed in pleasure as he did. "P-please, oh god, don't stop...!"

"Fuck, you're so hot inside..." The corporal bit down on the brunet's neck again as he thrust faster into him.

Eren was panting and moaning relentlessly. "D-don't...bite...I'll...cum..." Levi bit harder and thrust deeper earning the response he wanted. "H-HAH! CORPORAL!" He screamed and came, some of it falling on the desk under him.

"Tch... Don't think I'm done yet." He lowered his voice again before finishing his sentence. "I still need to cum again."

Eren was panting again, turning slowly while his face was flushed. "D-do...what you need to..." The older male turned him around completely and put him on his back, pressing him against the desk while lifting his hips for a deeper access and leaning forward to play with his nipples again. Eren arched his back into an almost abnormal position and moaned loudly while he pressing the raven's head against his chest for more pressure. "Hng...hah..." Levi continued assaulting his nipples, biting and sucking on them while glancing up to see the brunet's face. Eren kept his head thrown back and mewled. "L-Levi...don't just play with them.."

"Hm? what does the little slut want me to do~?" Levi stopped slightly and stared at him lustfully and hungrily.

Eren blushed before saying his request. "I want you...to bruise me...nn..."

Levi stared in thought. "Hrm..." He held Eren by his waist and dug his nails into the tan skin. "You won't have to tell me twice. After this, everyone will know you are mine~"

Eren's screams contained a mix of pain and pleasure again. "Make me yours, please! Fucking MARK ME!"

Levi snarled. "You sure know how to rile me up Eren..." He continued to bite at his neck, this time drawing out blood and moved down to nip at his collarbone.

"Anh! Ngh... Ha-ha... L-Levi..." The younger male started pushing his hips onto the other's dick very hard, earning a groan from him. The older male hungrily bit his chest and clawed at his stomach. "L-LEVI! Nngh...don't stop...fucking me...please!"

"Ngh... Eren... I'm... I'm close..." Feeling his climax nearing, he started thrusting faster.

Eren cried out and latched onto the corporal's back while clawing at it. "G-GAH! THERE, AGAIN PLEASE! F-fuck!"

"Ha... f-fuck~" Levi couldn't help biting down hard around the brunet's neck and collarbone again. "I'm... I'm cumming...!" With one final hard thrust, he released his seed inside.

"LEVIIII~!" The younger male screamed in pleasure, cumming as well and clutching Levi's back forcefully. His body shaking and both were reduced to pants again.

"God damn..."

"Ha...That felt...amazing...Levi..." Eren managed to say in between pants.

"Y-yeah..." Levi kissed Eren gently.

"Um...c-can you...take it out?" Eren's blush was apparent again.

"Hm? O-oh yeah..." The raven took out his member, looked at his partner below him and smirked. "That's quite a view."

Eren flushed, looked away and began stuttering. "I-I'm only like this because of y-you..."

The older man leaned forward and kissed him softly again. "I know. I'm just admiring my work..."

The brunet blushed madly and kissed back. "Did...anyone hear us...?"

"Heh, I wouldn't doubt it~ Besides..." he looked towards the desk, "we made quite a mess here."

The younger male got up quickly. "Shit! W-we need to clean up before Erwin gets here!"

Levi tried holding back a laugh. "I think he knows what happened in here already. But we do need to clean it up. Can't stand the sight of it."

"Um...Levi?"

"Yes Eren?" Levi looked over to Eren for a moment.

"You ripped my pants off a little TOO literally..." He held up the torn pair of white pants in front of him.

"... Well shit." The corporal crossed his arms and stayed there, thinking for a moment.

"What do I do? I can't walk out of here in underwear, everyone will make fun of me! Especially if they see me with you..." Eren continued ranting on about several probabilities that could happen.

Levi shut him up with a kiss. "Eren, stop worrying so much. We'll figure something out."

Eren stopped and blushed again. "O-okay..."

"Now, let's see if there's something in the wardrobe that might help our..." Levi cleared his throat, "predicament..."

* * *

**_Part 1 done.  
_**

**_Part 2 will be up very soon._**


	2. Part Two

_**Here's part 2! Its just a continuation of where we left off heh LOL Enjoy**_

_**Again, I'm Levi and only Levi. Midnight actually did Eren, Petra, and Hanji.**_

* * *

Eren blushed furiously s he glanced at the door. "Someone could come in any moment..." He pulled down his shirt to cover up his lower region.

"I think Erwin made it so that no one comes near here right now..." Levi was about to clean the desk when he realized Eren was just standing there. "Go see if there's something in the wardrobe to help you dammit." He pointed to the wardrobe, raising his voice slightly to snap Eren out of his daydream.

Eren did snap out of it and quickly walked over to the wardrobe, opening it to find extra pairs of pants. "Um...there are actually extra pants in here, what the fuck? Why does Erwin need extra pants in his office...? He rummaged through the clothes and found uniforms as well. "Uniforms, he has extra uniforms?"

By this time Levi had began to clean the desk. His reply quick. "Like I said, don't ask questions you don't want an answer to..."

He looked at his corporal for a moment, debating on whether or no he should continue asking but decided against it. "Alright then..." He grabbed a pair and started to put them on until he realized they were a few sizes too small. "H-hey, they're too tight..."

Levi looked up from what he was currently doing to see. "... Those will do for now."

"No, look!" Eren had to turn and show off his ass a bit to enthusiastically. "They're seriously too tight!"

"... Jaeger, unless you want me to rip those pants as well, I suggest you don't do that..." He looked away to finish his cleaning.

Eren stood there, thinking for a moment about the older man's words. "Oh..." He continued to put on the rest of his clothes with a blush decorating his entire face.

Levi noticed the blush and smirked. He finished organizing Erwin's desk, putting everything exactly how it was. "Now lets go before Erwin really comes back."

"Okay!" Eren was the first to reach the door with a grin splattered across his face and, much to both his and Levi's surprise, Hanji and Petra stumbled in as he opened it. "...?!"

Levi just stared at them. More like glared actually. "What the fuck?"

Hanji get up and helped Petra to do so too. "Oh, uh, we were actually leaving...so um yeah!" She turned and tried to escape quickly with Petra, who was covering her nose for some reason.

Levi wasn't in the mood to just let them leave. He swiftly grabbed Hanji by the collar and pulled her back, causing Hanji to stumble a bit. "What. Were. You. Doing. Here?"

Hanji stuttered a bit when answering the obviously annoyed man's question. "W-well, me and Petra were talking and walked past the office when we heard you two getting -ahem- busy..." Levi turned to Petra and she nodded in confirmation, still maintaining her nose hidden. "W-we decided to stick around and uh...make sure you weren't...murdering him or anything..."

"... So you just happened to walk by?" He maintained his glare toward both of them.

The both nodded hesitantly and continued to explain. "W-well...Erwin...told us...he heard something..." Eren stood there flushed and Levi pinhed the brindge of his nose in annoyance before resuming his little interrogation.

"So you thought you would find out for yourselves what that noise was?"

Both nodded again while Petra finally let go of her face, revealing a nosebleed. "You two are really loud, by the way... Is there any tissue around here?" Eren couldn't stand it anymore and crouched into a heap of embarrassment.

Levi let a slight smirk to appear on his lips and pointed to the desk. "There should be some there." He paused a bit to think if he should continue his sentence. "Of course I would know, I'm the one who cleaned up the mess after all." He did. More blood began to drip as Petra hurried over to the desk. Hanji was trying to get away again and Eren was now blushing madly. Levi was quite satisfied with their reactions and his slight smirk turned into a more noticeable one. His face quickly got serious. though, when he gave out an order to the two intruding soldiers. "Alright, you two can leave now, but not a word about what you heard here, understood?" Petra nodded, stuffing tissues up her nose to stop her nosebleed and Hanji sighed in relief as they both ran out of the room, though it looked more like Hanji was dragging Petra along. Eren stayed in his little corner as he was mumbling something to himself. Levi let out a small chuckle and turned to Eren. "Well then."

Eren looked up to his superior. "Next time, it's only gonna happen in an actual bedroom with a lock..."

Levi raised a brow. "Who's to say no one will hear us anyways? Those two didn't walk in on us, they heard it all." Another smirk. "And you are quite loud~" The younger of the two blushed furiously, not just decorating his cheeks but also reaching his ears.

"I-I um w-well er..."

"But I have to agree with doing it in a bedroom." Levi quickly cut the other off. "We can have a lot more fun there." He walked up to him.

The other turned more red (or would've if it was even possible) and stuttered even more than he already was. "Eh...er...uh...o-okay...wait, r-right now?"

He closed the gap between them slightly as he whispered huskily to him. "I wouldn't mind~" Levi looked at him, "but only if you want."

Eren couldn't stand the corporal's stare any longer. He had to turn around, find some way to stop from feeling so small and embarrassed in front of the other. The invitation was tempting. A little too tempting that Eren couldn't refuse. "...s-sure..."

"Then hurry your ass up." The raven looked down to see just how tight the pants really were. He didn't know whether he regretted that decision or not. "Wow, they are tight..." Nope, he didn't regret it. He enjoyed to see Eren flustered from all the small comments he would say to him. He loved seeing that part of him and seeing it turned him on even more than before.

The brunet bit his lip, his blush continuing to stay on his face. "J-jeez, Levi, calm down until we get there, no?"

"Well your ass is right there..." _Goddamn..._ Levi couldn't resist smacking the other's ass as he walked past him and towards the door. "I can't help it." He walked out, smirking when he heard the other yelp and straighten up quickly.

"H-hey!" Eren looked down and mumbled to himself "... That actually turned me on a little..."

Levi heard him quite well and his smirk was splattered across his face again. "Hurry up Eren..." He almost couldn't control his desire anymore, _almost_. "I'm not a fan of doing it in public..." He heard Eren hurriedly walk out of the room.

"So, uh, yours or mine?"

"Mine. I don't get many visitors. So we should be ok." By this time, Levi was speed walking since he needed to get to his room quickly.

This made Eren run to be able to catch up to Levi. " Oh c'mon, don't leave me behind!" He pouted when he did catch up but was quickly left behind again.

"I said hurry up brat."

"Well, it's your fault I can't walk right at the moment..." Eren paused for a moment, "... and I probably won't be able to move tomorrow..." He finally realized the implications of his words and blushed madly once more. Levi stopped in his tracks, time seemed to stop as well until he turned around and picked up the younger male to carry him bridal style. "H-HEY, WHAT-?" Eren protested verbally but let the other carry him anyways.

"Shut up. We're almost there anyways."

Eren pouted and crossed his arms. "Fine..."

Levi couldn't contain a smirk and stopped in front of his door. "See? We're here."

The brunet squirmed in Levi's arms and managed to get down. "K then." He opened the door and quickly went in. The older man followed Eren inside, closing and locking the door behind him. He barely had time to breathe before he was pulled into a needy kiss. Levi groaned and eagerly kissed back.

"Needy little whore..."

Eren nodded quickly and moaned before wrapping his arms around his lover's neck to deepen the kiss. Levi grabbed the other by his waist and began grinding against him, biting his lower lip. Eren, in turn, opened his mouth to grant entrance and moaned at the rhythm of the grinds. Levi slid his tongue inside and explored around, sliding one hand up towards the brunet's chest. Eren broke the kiss to remove his shirt and went back to kissing instantly. "Don't just kiss me, please..."

"God damn, you are needy..." The raven whispered near the other's ear and nipped at his earlobe before moving down to his neck.

Eren started panting. "Nngh...bite...harder..." Levi willingly complied, drawing out blood with each bite. He cupped the younger's ass and picked him up to walk towards the bed. "HAH! Ha... mnh..." Eren clawed at his lover's back, grinding slightly and moaning more.

"Fuck" Levi growled and threw Eren on the bed, hovering over him.

The brunet began to pull on the corporal's hair. "Nnn, I need you...now..."

"Ngh... Eren..." The raven started unbuttoning the other's pants and slid them off along with his underwear.

Eren started fumbling with Levi's pants, eagerly wanting him to remove them as well. "Take. Them. Off. Now..."

Levi finished taking of his pants and quickly began to tease his young lover's entrance. "How much do you need me~?"

Eren whimpered and whined at the raven. "I need it now, now, NOW! Slam into me without stopping, I just need your cock!" He shut his eyes, continuing his whimpering while trying to grind against him.

It didn't take long to Levi to slam against the other. "You sure know how to take away my self-restraint..."

The young male screamed in pleasure. "G-GAH! HAH! NGH-" He was already panting. "I-it's...my specialty..."

"Tch... you little brat..." Levi continued to slam against Eren. "You love it when I'm aggressive, don't you?"

Eren nodded while biting his lip really hard. "Ha...and you love it-ngh-when I'm being a-hah-masochist..." He let out a moan.

The raven grunted as he held his lover by his waist, continuously thrusting deeper and digging his nails deep into the other's skin. "Fucking hell Eren..."

Erens moans were now louder and his pants were in rhythm to the thrusts. "Nnnn... Not...fast enough..."

"Damn it Eren..." The corporal lifted the young male's hips and began to thrust faster. This caused Eren to cry out at grip the sheets, making his knuckles turn white.

"H-HA! NNGH-NYA~ HARDER! Ha...!"

"Agh... God Eren..." Levi leaned forward and latched on to one of Eren's nipples, biting, sucking and teasing it while sliding a hand to the other's dick and began to pump it.

The brunet moved one hand to the raven's hair and held it in a death grip. "Mnnn! Ha-...I-I won't last...Levi...!" Levi started to play with his lover's nipple aggressively while slamming into him mercilessly. Eren was very close to cumming and after a few slams, he screamed and came, panting and moaning extremely loud. "LEVI! NGH-haa..."

"F-fuck...! You got tight..." Levi stayed still and looked at him.

"S-sorry..." Eren caught the corporal's stare and looked back while still panting. "W-what...?"

"U-um... Nothing... It's just... You... You're just... perfect..." Levi looked away with a slight tint of red on his cheeks.

Eren turned completely red. "O-oh... G-glad I'm good e-enough for y-you..."

Levi kissed him softly. "Shitty brat... You'll always be good enough for me..." Levi started to thrust slowly.

Eren instantly got hard and started to pant again. "Dammit, why do you always start slow..."

"Tch... well sorry I want to be loving once in a while..." The raven nipped at the younger male's jawline, neck and collarbone.

Eren bit his lip and stopped the corporal. "I-I'm sorry..."

"For?" Levi looked at Eren questioningly.

The young lover began to tear up. "You were trying to be loving... I ruined it...I'm sorry..."

"Shit Eren, don't fucking cry... You didn't ruin shit. I'm sorry for making you think you did..." The older man cupped and carressed the other's cheek before kissing him softly. Eren widened his eyes before closing them, making his tears fall and kissed back. Levi deepened the kiss, sliding a hand back to Eren's waist and massaged circles on his skin. Eren moaned, pulling the raven closer.

"Mmn..."

Levi broke the kiss and trailed kisses down to theother's neck and chest. Eren was panting and then bit his lip while watching the raven.

Levi stopped, moved closer to his lover's ear, and whispered, "Je t'aime, Eren..." Levi kissed him again.

Eren melted at other's actions and kissed back. "You're sexy...when you speak French, Levi..."

Levi smirked. "I know."

* * *

_**Fin**_


End file.
